


A New Home

by lonelytarot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Brothers, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Crying, Established Relationship, Furniture Shopping, Gay, Incest, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Men Crying, Moving, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelytarot/pseuds/lonelytarot
Summary: After the destruction of Asgard and the long voyage to Earth, there's work to be done.





	1. Chapter 1

Landing the Commondore proved more difficult than Thor had initially thought. Despite the rocky landing that jostled their people around in the hull, as well as the slight inclination of flames and the smell of burning that he was most certain was coming from the engine room (and the frantic muttering of Loki as he tried to gain control over what he called pathetic attempts at flying), the vessel was landed without casualty. Vomit, shaking, and a lot of screaming, however, was a yes. 

The control panel, thoroughly destroyed in the crash, sparked and sputtered before power was lost entirely. Wherever they were, they were certainly stuck. 

"The navigation system says we've landed in… Scandinavia." Loki finally informed him, watching the fragile screen flicker weakly before it cracked and shorted out. With a heavy sigh, he lifted his hand and gestured to the shattered control panel. "Never again. You are NEVER piloting another vessel. We are lucky we even MADE it to Midgard with that horrendous flying." 

Thor couldn't help the laugh that rumbled in his chest as he turned to face his brother who, without realizing, had taken up standing on his blind side. 

"I think I have had more than my fair share of flying, brother. At least for a little while." He assured, watching as Loki attempted to comb his frazzled hair back out of his face. Without thinking, Thor moved forward and clapped his hands on Loki's shoulders, squeezing them tightly before nodding. 

"Yes, you big oaf. I'm tangible, we haven't died yet. If we had, I assure you we would be going to very different places." Loki chidded, though the panic behind his eyes as he subtly clasped his hand around Thor's strong forearm didn't go unseen. Just as Thor had, he was testing to be sure they were, in fact, alive. When heartbeats calmed, and both were certain of each other being present and largely unharmed, they parted their contact.

"I suppose we should go see to it that our people are safe and well." Thor stated finally, turning on his heel to start down to the hull. He kept his pace slow, waiting until he heard the lighter, second pair of feet following him to speed up.

"They are YOUR people. I am not their king." Despite his protests, Loki followed. He fell into stride beside Thor, walking with him down into the hull of the ship where the remaining Asgardians were huddled together, shaken from the crash but unharmed. At seeing their golden boy of a king, they all seemed to resemble wide-eyed doe from Loki's perspective. They were still, silent, waiting.

"We have landed. I apologize for the rough start, but we have finally made it safely to the realm of mortals!" Thor's voice boomed in such close quarters, his smile wide and bright as his followers began to happily chatter and some, Loki noticed, cry from the sheer joy of such news. 

When that sickeningly sweet smile was turned his way, Loki felt his heart thump noticeably harder in his chest. Ignoring the butterflies that rose to his stomach, he gestured to the heavy metal door where Heimdall stood stock still. 

"The door, your majesty. It was damaged in the crash, so there's not going to be an easy way of prying it open." Heimdall explained, his eyes staring straight at Thor, unseeing and yet his vision unclouded. At that, the Asgardians murmured nervously, some afraid they would be trapped in here for even longer an eternity than they already had been.

"Loki, if you would help me?" Thor questioned, turning his one-eyed gaze to look at his brother. Scoffing, Loki reluctantly moved to the heavy door with Thor.

"At least you have learned to ask, rather than just assume." At Thor's pleased grin, Loki could only roll his eyes. Together, the two of them both grabbed hold of the broken door. 

"On three. One, two… Three!" The two of them pulled back against the splitting metal, the hinges creaking and groaning under their combined strength before snapping entirely and falling away to let in the most refreshing burst of Earth air they had ever felt. Thor grabbed Loki's hand then, yanking him out into a world of crisp, biting air and soft, white frost. 

Both of them looked starstruck as Heimdall ushered the Asgardians out, each of them looking more startled by the snow than the last. 

"Its… beautiful." Thor finally managed, staring out at the vast expanse of cold, winter wonderland that seemed to stretch on forever downhill before converging on what must be the nearest town. Loki hummed his approval, fighting the chill and the subsequent desire for his glamour to fade and reveal too much to the rest of the onlookers.

"It is, indeed. Though perhaps we should move along. Matters of diplomacy, establishing our new home. I believe your people would prefer it sooner than later, you know, before half of them freeze to death." Loki muttered, risking a glance at his brother who seemed so lost in the scenery.

"You're right. We should seek out the officials of this place." Thor agreed, turning to Loki just as a small drove of people came up the massive mountain of snow towards them. At this, the other Asgardians backed away safely behind Loki and Heimdall, leaving them and Thor exposed to the potential threat approaching.

"There is no need to seek us out, for we have come to you!" The middle one, a fairly round and plump fellow tied up in bundles of wool and cotton, spoke for the group. This, Loki surmised, was the leader of sorts. He seemed out of breath from the trek, though it didn't seem to have bungled his spirits. "We spotted you all crashing down from the Capital, so we made our way here post haste. You all must be from far off, judging by how you're dressed. And… by the gods, aren't you Thor? One of those Avenger fellows?" 

"Indeed I am! Sorry about the crash, I have every intention to clean it up. However, perhaps I may speak with you on matters of diplomacy and planetary asylum?" Thor questioned, his gentle nature earning him the trust of what must be the country leader's bodyguards. 

In no time at all, Thor and Loki, who Thor insisted be an active part of the conversation on grounds that he was far better and weaving words, had negotiated and played diplomatic chess with the Scandinavian government and come out no worse for wear. The arrangement provided Scandinavia with a plethora of foreign knowledge, space-age technology, and warriors designed to protect their home, and it gave the Asgardians a home to defend and rebuild what they once had. 

A large sum of land by the mountains a little farther north had been afforded to them, complete with the promise of homes and as much integration or privacy as they desired. Getting to the new settlement was the hard part. It was a long, painstakingly slow trek to get there. 

The kindness of the country was only furthered by the authorities driving them there through the roughly six feet of snow. For Thor and Loki it would have been easy enough, but unfortunately most of the average Asgardians weren't used to such feats, having preferred to stay in their comfortably warm bubble back in their realm. 

As the rest of the survivors chartered excitedly or nervously, Loki remained silent by Thor's side in their own compartment of the ride. A heavy hand rested against Loki's waist, pulling him in against the warmth of his brother's side.

"Tell me, dear Loki, what has struck your tongue of silver so silent? It's unlike you to be so quiet." Thor said, his voice soft as he held Loki close. His fingers massaged warm circles against the smaller god's ever more chilled skin. His glamour was advanced, but even if couldn't fully hide parts of his heritage when presented with such freezing temperatures.

"Perhaps I am trying to process all that has happened." Which, in Loki's own unique brand of speech, meant all that they had lost and all they were to face. At that, Thor shook his head and sat back, using his free hand to take one of Loki's own. He studied his brother's fingertips, turned the faintest shade of blue as his glamour continued to fight a losing battle against the cold. He was quickly running out of stamina. He needed rest.

"You have used so much of your strength to maintain fake flesh, Loki. Strength that would be better afforded to the journey to what is to be our new home and processing our loss." Thor murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of Loki's head, his lips brushing against tangled black hair that was matted with sweat and dirt in places and twisted into knots in others. It certainly had been a very long couple of days.

"You know as well as I do that your people would not hesitate to cast me out for seeing that part of me, especially with their recent world was shattered to pieces. And they know you will do anything to ensure they feel safe." Loki's voice was small, nothing like it usually was. There was no vanity or venom to his words, and it broke Thor's heart.

Truly Loki didn't believe that he would be cast out so easily?

"They are your people as well, Loki. You are as much a king as I am, even if most of them would like to ignore it." Thor tangled his fingers with Loki's, warming them until the tips were no longer blue. He wouldn't press that particular issue. He knew Loki would draw away, perhaps more than he had drawn closer if he was made to face such things so soon after tragedy. Someday, Thor thought. Someday, he would make him see he had no reason to be ashamed.

"Do you always fill your own head with such falsehoods as that?" Loki whispered, unable to keep the ghost of a smile from working its way onto his face. Despite his words, Loki took comfort in Thor's presence as he always had. 

"Only when they are necessary to remind my beloved brother of his place by my side, as it has always been." Thor replied, nudging Loki in the side playfully. When he earned a grumble and a playful shove in response, he was content to let them lapse back into comfortable silence. Loki would speak when he was ready, or perhaps even not at all. And Thor would allow it, for a time.

After a short few hours, they finally arrived at what was to be their new homeland. Mountains in the distance built a natural wall against the piercing sunlight as the sun sank low in the sky, overlooking the empty town of buildings of varying sizes and types.

Loki quickly informed Thor that they should let the people decide for themselves which home called to them, as after a brief period of Asgardians wandering freely from house to house, everyone except he and Loki had become accustomed to a place of their own. 

"It appears we will be taking the brick one, then." Thor beamed as he practically dragged Loki to what would be their new humble abode, much to the smaller god's dismay at being tugged around like some sort of ragdoll. Ignoring his brother's shrieks to be allowed to walk on his own without all the ridiculous pulling, Thor shoved the door to their home open and tugged him inside.

"Oh, Norns be damned, let me go already you big lumbering buffoon!" Loki cried, shaking Thor off of him and hastily smoothing his clothing out as he breathed deeply, attempting to calm his racing heart. 

"Loki, there's no furniture." Loki didn't register exactly what Thor had said at first, narrowing his eyes until the words clicked alongside his sight. In front of them, there was an empty house. Beautifully built with high ceilings, smooth cherrywood floors, and an open floor plan that connected the kitchen and the living area. However, there was in fact a very suspicious lack of furniture. 

"Thor. Perhaps this is why nobody else picked this one, despite how lovely it is. We'll have to furnish it ourselves and none of your people wanted to put in that much effort." Loki turned to look at Thor, his arms crossing slowly to prevent his usual nervous tick of scratching at his palms. 

"I think we can do it. Certainly our personal tastes cannot clash that much, brother." Thor seemed optimistic, although it was noticeably forced. Their tastes were very different, in both color and comfort. Surely they would at least have something to keep them busy, even if it was something so trivial as interior design. 

"Go ensure that your followers are well settled. I will see to a method of furnishing our home." Loki finally said, sighing as he turned on his heel before Thor could stop him. As much as Thor wanted to follow, to help him find the nearest furnishing store, or at least learn of one, his duties as king must be seen to first. 

Moving from family to family, Thor checked up on each individual Asgardian as his brother had told him would he best. Tending to the people was one of the duties Thor intended to see to fully, unlike how his father had done. His goal was to be a better, more deserving king than Odin had been. 

When he once again returned to Loki in their empty dwelling, he was met with a typical expression of exhaustion and pure exasperation that had a tendency to rest on Loki's face. 

"Well that look never means anything good." Thor commented, offering a smile to deflect Loki's poisonous glare. He let himself settle in at his brother's side, winding an arm around his waist and drawing him close.

"There is an easy way of furnishing our new home. Though I dread the scavenger hunt we'll be performing in deciding what we can and cannot compromise on. Apparently there is a store in town, it's called Ikea or something of the sort. The government officials have been so kind as to let us charge whatever we may purchase to them, as part of our arrangements. They are expecting our arrival come tomorrow." Loki explained, unaware of how his body nestled closer to Thor. Whether it was for warmth or comfort, the elder of the two couldn't say, but he accepted it all the same.

"So we must only deal with such emptiness and cold floors for a night. Tis better than how long it would take otherwise." Loki rolled his eyes at that and pinched his brother's ear, frowning as he narrowed his eyes.

"Perhaps you, in all your massive bulk, can find comfort on such firm surfaces. But I am far more delicate than you, I do not have the extra flesh and muscle to cushion myself." Thor squeezed his eyes shut and whined as his ear was pinched, his nose wrinkling as he drew his lips back and winced. "Need I remind you of how terribly sore I was for a week after you dragged me out to sleep in a cave while you selfishly searched out a hulking valewolf?" 

"Then I will cushion your frail body with my cape and my arms, how does that sound?" Thor finally spoke when Loki released his ear. "And I gifted you the valewolf pelt and it's teeth, inscribed with runes to further your sorcery, so your discomfort was not caused in vain. Or did you forget that, my beloved?"

At such endearments, Loki withdrew and fought the heat that rose to his face. He was used to his brother joking at him, jesting here and there about him being his darling. But there had always been certain words that struck his wordsmith tongue still. 'Beloved' just so happened to be one of them.

"Of course I did not forget. I displayed the pelt proudly across my bed in my chambers on Asgard, and eventually turned it into a fitting cape for the winter. One that, thankfully, I managed to save from Asgard's destruction. Tis the only piece of home I salvaged for myself and not others." At that, Loki tugged the warmth of fur around his shoulders, having summoned the cape of valewolf pelt from somewhere only he knew. 

Thor allowed his fingers to reach out and touch the softness of the cape, carding his fingers over its various hues of browns and white. Loki said nothing, simply watching as his brother gently touched the warm fur. It was as if they had both been struck silent by the memory of their home, now far gone and unreachable. They would never see it again, and the reality of it had finally seemed to sink in.

"We should… we should rest, yes?" Thor finally asked, his hand dropping to his side where it clasped against the wrist of his other arm, clinging desperately to the silver and leather bracers they found. They were all Thor had left of home, as well.

"Yes. We should. Best not to leave early tomorrow with no sleep." Loki murmured, moving away from the door and to the farther side of what would be the living area. 

Thor followed, offering his aid in making a small bundle of capes for them to lay down on. Together, they huddled into a pile on the floor, tangling arms and legs. It had become a habit for them to tangle their bodies together as of late, as if they were all each other had anymore. In a way, it was true.

In such close quarters, they felt comfort in hearing each other breathe, in hearing the gentle thumping of heartbeats in the silence. It lulled them to sleep, a privledge they weren't granted much of recently. Dreamless, they rested through the night until morning came, and sunlight streamed in through the windows


	2. Ikea and Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Ikea leaves the brother's exhausted, but not exhausted enough.

Thor was the first to wake, remaining still as his brother slept soundly in his arms. He blinked the sleep away from his eyes, allowing the haze of unconsciousness to fade away ever slowly with every soft breath that Loki took. Thor's heavy hand combed through long black hair, gently working through the knots and tangles to ease Loki into the waking world. When finally he woke, Loki did so with little of his usual morning grumpiness.

"Good morning, my beloved." Thor whispered, his voice a soft hush in the stillness of the light morning air. Loki hummed in response, only stretching his limbs as he untangled them one by one. 

"We must bathe, and then head into town…" Loki muttered, his eyes still heavy with the grogginess of sleep. He wasn't fully up, but they had work to do and the sooner it was handled, the sooner he could return to the blissful comfort of the dreamworld. 

"Indeed. Would you like to go first?" Thor questioned, shifting to slowly sit up as Loki stretched. His bones, war-weary and sore, cracked and popped with his movements. At this, Loki shook his head, shifting to sit up as well and delicately rest a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"By the sound of your bones crying, I would suggest you take the shower first. It should ease their aching, and it will allow for me to wake up fully and prepare for the day." Loki grumbled, rubbing at his eyes with the base of his palms. Ever since they were children, Thor recalled, Loki had always had a rough time waking. It was as if his body didn't want to process the shift between night and morning on the rare occasions he did manage to get a full nights sleep.

"Very well. I will leave the water running for you when I am finished, yes?" Thor smiled, all too happy to be awake and alive for another day. Even more so that Loki was still there with him. 

Thor rose from the floor slowly, leaving Loki to his own devices in favor of finding the bathroom. Thankfully, their new home was at least equipped with running water and electricity. However, he would certainly be making a call to his Midgardian friends to see if they would be willing to assist them in building a separate power source so they weren't taking the Scandinavian government's hospitality to it's limits.

However, for now he settled with washing up in the warmth of the shower. Hot water ran across his skin and through his recently closely cropped hair, taking with it dried sweat and the filth from the last few days. Soap that Loki had apparently summoned to the shower with his magical tricks scrubbed away even more, and finally the water that ran off his body was clear and his skin refreshed. 

When he stepped out of the shower, he was met with the sight of Loki, standing in front of the mirror as his fingers danced over his jawline. He was inspecting himself for bruises from their battle on Asgard, having wiped away a clear spot through the fog on the mirror. 

"I see no bruises manifesting on your face, my love. Perhaps you should inspect elsewhere." Thor suggested, toweling himself off and dabbing the soft cotton against his hair to soak up the little moisture that clung to it. "I would be happy to help you inspect yourself." He grinned then, laughing as he saw Loki scowl in the mirror, though he saw the playful light he had missed dancing in Loki's emerald eyes. 

"You would, I'm sure. Especially in more intimate places than necessary." Loki chided, rolling his eyes as he turned to look at Thor. "Ah, you look infinitely better when you aren't covered in dry blood and sweat." He offered, humming his approval before he began to strip and peel away his filthy clothes. 

Thor watched intently as layers were removed to reveal his brother's naked form, observing as the long legs carried him to the still running shower. Like an ivory statue, carved on Asgard by a delicate sculptor, Loki appeared perfect in every way under Thor's one-eyed gaze. When Loki vanished behind the foggy glass of the shower door, Thor shook free of his thoughts and quietly finished drying off. 

With a little bit of help from the only magic he ever bothered to learn, Thor managed to take their clothes and have them clean and wearable again. He made note of the fact that, since they couldn't exactly have packed their clothes in the time it took to commence Ragnarok, they would also need to purchase clothing. Something he was sure his fellow Avengers would be more than happy to aid them with, if not being presented with personal funding by Tony. The man did like to throw his money around, after all. He just hoped that peace could be made between them and Loki.

It took less than ten minutes for Loki to be finished with his shower, and in five more they were clothed again and ready to depart. Loki had fussed over his hair for a bit, in the end resorting to reworking his glamour to hide the misplaced hairs that refused to cooperate. Thor had been patient, for this was one of the only times that Loki truly wasted precious moments. Together, they left their home in favor of travelling to the city for furniture.

Finding the store had been easy, it was much like a large warehouse, except much more fancy and layered with tons of sections regarding each individual aspect of a home. Naturally, Loki had his priorities on bookshelves and couches, much to Thor's dismay.

"Come now, Loki. Surely the larger, fluffy couch would be more fitting for our home?" Thor attempted, watching as his brother sprawled across the smooth leather of a rather gorgeous black sectional, his face pressed firmly against the arm of it as he inhaled the smell of fine leatherwork with a look akin to infatuation. 

"Thor, we simply must get this one! There is enough space for both of us, enough that we could stretch out comfortably." Loki reasoned, his eyes wide and painfully innocent when he looked at Thor after thoroughly assaulting the soft leather sectional. With a heavy sigh, Thor crossed his arms and conceded defeat.

"Very well. We'll have it, but this means I'm allowed to have those gorgeous crimson curtains." Thor warned, earning a groan from his brother. It was only fair, so Loki had no choice but to agree. As long as he got his beautiful sectional, he could live with gaudy curtains. 

The rest of their trip seemed to go smoothly. Thor was more than willing to allow Loki his ebony wood bedroom suit and matching dressings, and in turn Loki suggested a firmer mattress would be the smart choice to ease the strain on Thor's war-torn joints. At the end of their trip, they had filled out all they needed for their home, including having a plethora of decorations that each catered to their personal tastes. 

All the was left was paint, which they had chosen several swatches of white and off-white to decide on once they were back in their home several hours later. Their purchases had been set aside and carefully loaded into a movers truck, and after roughly two more hours of bringing everything inside, the two of them dropped down onto the sectional, thoroughly tuckered out from their excitement rushing them to have everything in place.

"I think we can save paint for another day, don't you agree?" Loki muttered, his face buried into the warmth of Thor's shoulder where he lay on top of his brother, a pair of strong arms tucked around his waist as Loki's own lay limp at their sides. 

"Agreed. I believe we may have overworked ourselves far too quickly." Thor laughed quietly, smoothing his hand over the small of Loki's back in small circles. He adored the soft sigh that escaped his brother, how he shifted ever so slightly to press his lips against the side of his neck and take in the comforting smell he found there of leather, ozone, and petrichor. 

Laying like this, feeling every breath that escaped Thor, Loki couldn't resist the itch that made itself known at his fingertips. He wanted to touch, to explore, to feel everything about his brother. It had been so long since last they had gotten time to be intimate with one another, much too long in his opinion. 

"Thor…" Loki began, his lips pressing gently against the chiseled line of Thor's jaw. His hands curled against his brother's chest, pushing gently against him so he could sit up and look down at Thor. His eyes caught the pleased smile that had crossed Thor's face as he felt strong hands hold his waist, and a low chuckle rumbled in his brother's chest.

"It has been a while since you've ravished me, hasn't it?" Thor laughed, his hands squeezing Loki's perfect hips and earning a small smile from the smaller god. Loki slowly rubbed his hands along the length of Thor's arms until they came up to meet the leather that hid away the rest of his brother's body.

"Far too long, if you ask me." Loki muttered, frowning as he fumbled with the various straps and fabrics of Thor's usual garb. His own was easy to remove, but Thor's had always given him a hard time. His eagerness wasn't helping him along either. 

Thor seemed to get the hint that Loki was growing tired of fumbling with clothes, lending his own hands to tug his clothing away and make a small, messy pile on the floor beside their couch. Loki's garb was soon to follow, thoroughly revealing them both to each other. Thor's gaze was warm as he took in Loki's bare body, feeling his stomach flip when his brother's delicate hands smoothed over Thor's broad chest. 

Loki traced the familiar lines of the scars, all in various stages of healing, that littered his dear brother's body. Thor had been a warrior, through and through. Loki of course had his own share, though far less given his preference for the studious side of life and magic in all its forms. Thor's breath hitched when he felt the ghost of cold fingers along his nipples, an obstacle in Loki's tracing. 

Biting his lower lip, Loki delicately pinched one of the pink nubs, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger as he took in the beautiful sound that passed Thor's lips. He lowered his head then, staking his claim over his brother's mouth. Soft lips moved against Thor's, his tongue sliding in and dragging lazily against all the right spots to make Thor's hardening cock twitch. 

Soft gasps, muffled by Loki's mouth so firmly clasped over his own, poured out of Thor. His hands gripped the smaller God's hips tightly, pulling his waist down and grinding their cocks together as Loki teased and played with his nipples and tongue. Clearly Loki was enjoying taking his time, as impatient as Thor had started to become. 

Loki parted the kiss lazily, licking his lips before taking up kissing his brother's neck as he let Thor catch his breath. Soft sighs escaped the trickster as he felt the desperation in how Thor ground up against him, rutting against him like some sort of animal. Trailing kisses along Thor's sharp jawline, Loki allowed himself the pleasure of nudging Thor's legs apart to work a little of his magic.

A useful, although crude, spell was cast silently. Thor's pupils dialated as he groaned, feeling the slow slide of Loki's fingers slipping inside him with unnatural ease. It saved time, and prevented them from having to break their contact for primitive methods of lubing Thor's tight hole. Though with it always came the slight sensation of burning cold, a feeling Thor had learned to love given that it was simply a part of Loki's more private nature. 

Two fingers, then three were easily worked into Thor. Loki curled his fingers slowly, drinking in the groans and shivers he received in return. A sly smirk crossed his face as he shifted then, withdrawing his fingers entirely in favor of adjusting them so that Thor was settled comfortably on his stomach, his ass lifted off the couch and into the air for Loki to watch the left over lube slowly drip down his brother's thighs.

"Ready, darling?" Loki murmured, gently massaging one of the toned cheeks of Thor's ass as he positioned himself onto his knees, slowly stroking his cock as he watched Thor's own twitch, already dripping with precum. His brother whined quietly, a deep and guttural sound that spoke volumes, giving Loki all the consent he needed. Lining himself up, he eased into Thor, reveling in the feeling of his cock being swallow up to the hilt by Thor's tight hole.

He stilled, allowing his brother all the time he needed to adjust until Thor rocked his hips back, his voice a desperate sob as he pleaded for Loki to move, to hurry up and fuck him. The soft whimpers his brother made were irresistible, coaxing Loki into slowly drawing out of him before thrusting back inside of Thor's warmth, hard and fast to rip a desperate cry from Thor's lips. 

Loki fucked into Thor with all the need and desperation that had built up inside of him over the course of the last few months, his hands gripping those narrow, perfect hips and dragging the god into each thrust as he went. Thor's fists gripped at the plush leather of the couch, digging into the arm so hard that his knuckles turned white. Each thrust drug a loud, pleasured cry from the depths of the thunder god, his voice rolling like a summer storm across their living area as his muscles tensed and shifted under his beautiful scarred skin. 

Loki adored it. He absolutely adored seeing Thor so desperate beneath him, so hungry for the love and the lust that the god of mischief held behind the bars of his mind. He loved watching his brother writhe and squirm on his cock, pleading for more and more and fuck, he wanted to give him every last inch of him. Loki wanted to give Thor everything, to show Thor the extent he would go to for his love and adoration, to see the goosebumps that rose to his skin whenever Thor trailed his fingertips from his silky black hair to the small of his back in public. 

Without a word, Loki shifted them so that Thor was pulled back into his lap and his back was pressed firmly against Loki's own chest. Thor's eyes widened as he gasped his brother's name, revelling in the sensation of his weight forcing him down onto Loki's cock until there was none of the god's length left to swallow. Loki's fingertips burned like ice as they gripped Thor's open thighs, and he noticed the slightest tinge of blue glowed at the ends of his brother's fingers. 

Slowly, deeply, Loki began thrusting up into Thor. He held tightly to his brother's thighs, rocking his hips up into Thor's wet heat as the thunder god's cock bobbed and dripped with precum. It wasn't long before Thor was mewling and whining as he was fucked so deeply that he could feel the head of Loki's cock prodding at his prostate with each movement, his head leaning back to drop limply against Loki's shoulder as he let his voice ooze out in a sickeningly sweet cacophony of raspy whispers of his brother's name and soft begging for more. 

Loki drank it all up, marking Thor's neck with kisses and lovebites that bruised the skin with soft red and blueish purple as his whispered his desires into Thor's ear, tales of how much he adored his brother and songs of praise that were reserved for moments like this where Thor deserved every last word. The thick, lazy line of drool that worked it's way free of Thor's open mouth and kiss-bruised lips dripped freely, rolling down his toned chest and disappearing along Thor's sculpted abs. 

When Thor came, hard and sobbing with pleasure, he cried out Loki's name like a gospel, his sticky seed shooting across his abs and dripping down his thighs. Loki came shortly after, his face buried against the crook of Thor's neck as he released deep inside his brother, filling him to the brim until his seed was left to lazily ooze out past where his cock and Thor's hole remained joined. 

Together, they sat there, panting heavily and too used and exhausted to move. Loki remained buried inside Thor as his cock softened, his lips ghosting across his brother's neck as he listened the soft, gasping breaths that escaped Thor until he finally got enough air in his lungs. When they both had recovered, Loki lazily pulled himself out of his brother, earning a tired groan and licking his lips as he witnessed his seed slowly seep out of Thor.

"Help me to our shower, my beloved…?" Thor murmured, his voice ragged but his smile no less bright when he turned to look at Loki. He received a faint chuckle in response before Loki's lips pressed against his own in a short peck, his arms hauling Thor's weight up off the couch so that he could carry his tired lover to the bathroom. 

Thor lazily curled his legs around Loki's waist, peppering his jawline with kisses as thanks for his brother's kindness to not make him walk immediately after being so thoroughly fucked. Loki purred and preened under the onslaught, soaking in the unrestrained affection he was given until finally he sat Thor down on the bathroom counter and started the shower. 

"Here you are." Loki smiled affectionately as he turned to Thor then, earning a hum of approval from his brother before he went about setting out a pair of towels for them. Once that was handled, Thor moved himself off the counter and took Loki's hand to practically drag the smaller god into the warm spray of their standing shower. It had been a long day, and after such lovely intimacy he didn't plan to let the closeness end just yet.

Together, the two of them shared the warm water and bathed away all the dirt and sweat that stuck to their skin from the day. In the midst of the shower, Thor found himself entranced by the way Loki seemed to be at peace, a sight that had become so rare as of late that he wanted to take a snapshot and frame the calmness forever. However, instead he allowed his rough, calloused fingers to trail across the soapy surface of his brother's back, massaging at the skin so delicately that Loki almost didn't realize he was being touched at first.

"Brother… may I ask something of you?" Thor finally spoke, his eyes travelling over the familiar pale skin that in the right light had just the faintest tinge of blue in its shadows.

"If you're going to ask me to have sex in the shower, the answer is no. You would do well to remember what happened last time." Loki warned, narrowing his eyes as he looked over to the naked form next to him. When he spotted the serious, yet no less gentle, look in his brother's eyes, he didn't have to ask what his Thor wished.

It had been a long time since Loki had dared let his glamour fade intentionally. Decades, perhaps. But under Thor's warm gaze, the hopeful look that he might be gifted with Loki's trust in seeing him in the form he was most insecure about, the smaller god willed the pale and peachy skin of his Aesir mask to melt away like the water running down the drain. Slowly, his eyes turned pink and then a deep, cherry red. His skin became a pale blue, revealing the most secret parts of his world with an icy chill that ran down his spine as the color took over. Taking a deep breath, Loki willed himself to face what expression may have come to his brother's face. 

He had half expected the vehement disgust Thor once held for the frost giants of Jotunheim, perhaps the thinly veiled rage that he once expressed upon the thought of such creatures. However, when he met Thor's gaze, he found no such negativity. Instead, he found something akin to wonder, or perhaps even adoration. When Thor's fingers ghosted over the light blue lines on his face, what had once been referred to as "heritage markings", Loki felt his tension subside. 

"You are no less gorgeous, my beloved." The words struck a chord inside Loki's chest, his breath hitching as he watched his brother adore the smooth, slightly chilly skin of his hands and press kisses to the back of them as well as his palms. Strong arms wrapped around him then, dragging him in to press against the warmth of Thor's body and be swarmed with a plethora of kisses to every part of him his brother's lips could reach. 

If it was possible, Loki was certain he would melt on the spot. Huddled up inside Thor's arms, Loki could almost imagine the world slipping away from the two of them. For just that moment, he could pretend that his insecurities were gone, that the kisses his brother placed across every plane of his body were enough to ward his fears away permanently. 

"Thor…" Loki began, only to be silenced with ehat must have been the most sincere kiss to his lips that he'd ever felt. Clearly now was no time for his sharp tongue to form words, rather Thor wanted him to let the adoration sink in fully. And it did.

Tears brimmed at the corners of Loki's red eyes when Thor broke their kiss, his lips still slightly parted as he gripped his brother tightly, afraid of letting go for the thought that this may be some sort of twisted dream. Blue fingers curled against warm, honey skin and before Loki realized what he was doing, he was sobbing softly into Thor's broad shoulder. The sheer amount of affection that he felt, the safety and the security of Thor's strong arms and beating heart after spending so much suffering, was too much. It was overwhelming, and Loki couldn't stop himself from crying.

Thor said nothing of it, merely holding his brother tightly and whispering soft endearments against Loki's wet scalp. Loki blubbered against Thor's shoulder like a child, sniffling as he allowed himself the complete emotional release he had refused himself for such a long time. All the while, his brother softly murmuring to him and reassuring him that all would be well, that he could let it out without judgement. 

When Loki finally ceased his crying, he remained in his brother's arms as Thor eased them both out of the now cold shower. He felt numb, but pleasantly so. A warm towel was wrapped around him, and as if through a haze he wound up curled up in the soft comforters and throws of their bed with Thor beside him with little recollection of how long it took to get there and how he did. 

"Rest, Loki." Thor's voice was soft, like rolling thunder in the distance that made Loki's heart feel warm beneath his icy blue skin. His eyes spoke volumes of his exhaustion, droopy and tired as he curled up close to his brother under the blankets. It was only a matter of moments from there that he fell into a heavy slumber, his last memory that of Thor's lips against his forehead and his arms around his waist.


End file.
